Clover Leaf Dreams
by fincheral
Summary: Sookie is a divorced mother of two trying to live her dreams while supporting her kids. Can a smooth Hollywood actor show her it's okay to let someone take care of her for a change. A/H First Ever Story!
1. Chapter 1  Howdy, Doughboy!

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

This is my year. The year I make all my dreams come true. I am going to make it to Vegas this year and no one is going to stop me. No more hard ass husbands telling me what they think is best for me, trying to coach me. This year I do it for me and my boys. I miss my boys, but it's a small price to pay because it is them that I do this for, to make them proud of their momma.

I married at 18, a month after my 18th birthday to be exact. There really should be some type of law that says that you can't until you're at least 25. I married and moved away from my family in Oklahoma to live by his family, in a small town in northern Louisiana. I gave up my dreams of going away to college and having that "college experience" to be with him, then his job took me away from my family and friends. So I started waiting tables at a local dive known as Merlotte's. I never heard a complaint about my job until the babies came. Then I didn't need to work anymore, I needed to stay home and take care of the kids, run errands, and take care of all the needs of the ranch. The only thing I had left at that point was my horses and boys. So I started riding, I'd never really ridden until then, but I taught myself and actually got to where I was pretty good in the saddle. My dear husband, Bill, was a part-time team roper and loved that I was so into the horses, because I always had his horse ready for him when he got home from work and needed to load and go.

Then I figured out that I could compete and started taking myself to different barrel race competitions and actually started getting noticed by people who competed professionally. I competed around Louisiana, mainly staying close to home so I could be there for him and the boys. I thought it was amazing that I was actually winning some of these, it felt good to have some of my own money again, since I had quit my job to stay home with the kids at the advice of Bill. It was at one of these competitions that I met Amelia Broadway, she was older like me. Most of the girls were in their 20's, and with both of us being in our early 30's we clicked. We ran into each other often and it was nice to have someone to call a friend after all these years. I hadn't ever really had a true girlfriend that I could confide in. She is actually the one who helped convince me to leave Bill. Bill was a great guy, he truly was, I just wasn't happy with him anymore. After almost 15 years of the same I got bored. After I stopped working I felt like he became a little more pushy and, I don't know, snobbish towards me. And I became bitter and resentful of him for allowing myself to give up my dreams. So we drifted apart. I moved back to Oklahoma with my parents, I know, classy right? Thirty-one years old and lives at home with my parents and my two kids. So I decided then and there that my kids would be proud of me. I got busy, I lost all the depression weight I had gained started riding hard and heavy, and entered every competition I could to get enough points to join the professionals.

Which brings me to where I am today, sitting in this hotel room in the middle of Palm Springs getting ready for my first 'big' competition. I met up with Amelia at the makeshift barns outside of the arena where the performance was taking place tomorrow night. We decided that since I had never been to California we would go into Los Angeles for some lunch and shopping. I was excited at the prospect of actually seeing someone famous. We had some 'stars' in Oklahoma, but we treated them like locals. Nobody's fame gets them special treatment where I come from. We hit Beverly Hills, and Amelia shopped while I watched. Having a wealthy family doesn't hurt when you're spending that kind of money on just a pair of shoes. Almost all my money goes home to my parents who help with my kids while I'm away. Bill sees them on holidays since we're states apart. People stared at me incredulously as I walked around in my boots and Cruel Girl jeans. With my huge belt buckle shining like a diamond in the sun. I was proud of it; it was the first one I won. It was my lucky charm. At lunch we grabbed a taxi and Amelia told him where to drop us.

When we got out of the car I looked at her with a goofy smile on my face. "Doughboys," I said. "Really, it's not bad enough that I was married to doughboy for 14 years, you're gonna make me eat here too!" She'd always made fun of my ex for his beer gut, we'd gotten in the habit of calling him doughboy so the kids wouldn't here us talking bad about their Dad.

"Come on, I heard the food is great, let's just try it. If you don't like it, I'll buy you something from somewhere else."

We perched ourselves at a nice table outside and ordered our food. We people watched while we waited. LA was better than the county fair for the amount of freaks in the town! All they needed were giant turkey legs and cans of Bud!

As we were sitting chatting away, I couldn't help but notice some guy taking pictures and video from inside his car. "Hey, Ames, what do you think that guy over there is taking pictures of?"

"Probably that really hot guy over there, you see, the one with that girl that looks like an anorexic would be embarrassed by how skinny she is? He's some super hot actor on some vampire show on HBO."

I started bouncing in my seat, "You're kidding! My first celebrity sighting, I can't believe it! What show is he on, do you know?"

"I think that one that they made from those books you like," she said that knowing full well it would really get me going. I swear that woman lives to embarrass me.

"Okay, let's just eat and if he's not so over the top maybe we'll ask for an autograph or something. I just hate to interrupt when he 's having lunch with his friends." I said watching out of the corner of my eye as the blond headed girl sitting next to him put her hand up to his mouth as if to shush him.

"Besides," I noticed, "he looks kinda grumpy. I haven't seen him smile since we've been here. Of course, if I had someone clinging to me, I'd probably be upset about it too."

We sat in relative silence as we ate our lunch I was more than a little preoccupied by the hunk of man sitting a few tables away, but I tried to keep my cool. I was almost done with the best sandwich I had ever eaten when my phone started ringing. Loudly. Generally speaking, a cell phone going off doesn't raise a lot of brows, but my ringtone, my wonderful Brother added to my phone drew attention from everywhere. Stewie, from Family Guy, 'Mommy, mommy, mom, mommy, mom, momma…'

Fumbling with the damn phone, face flush I finally answer "Hello." From the corner of my eye I see tall, blonde, and handsome smirk then turn back to his friends. Damn, I wish I could remember his name. My oldest son is calling to wish me luck tomorrow, cause he's staying with a friend for the weekend and won't be able to call. I thank him, tell him I love him and after tearfully calming my youngest son, I hang up wiping my nose on my napkin and letting out a heavy sigh.

"You know Ames, this is the hardest part. I wish I'd done all of this when I was younger and didn't have two kids to worry about. I miss them so much. I'm just glad Mom and Dad can help, I send money to them when I can but I know it takes a toll on them too. I just feel so horrible. And calls like that don't help."

She reaches for my hand across the table, "I know Sweetie, but you know that you are doing everything you can to make things good for all of them. If doughboy would do his part you could be there more. Besides, once you win Palm Springs tomorrow night, you'll have some extra to send home to them. And when you take Vegas in December, it's a done deal, you'll have sponsors all over you." I hope you're right I thought.

**EPOV**

Exhausted. No other word to describe how I feel right now. I've been working several days in a row and some nights too, on top of learning new lines and going over scenes it really can take it out of you. Today though, I was not required on set so I had the day to myself. I was having lunch with a couple friends then heading back home to rest up to start over again tomorrow.

As I'm heading out my front door my phone goes off in my pocket. I dig it out and scowl at the caller ID, Felicia. Damn, what does she want from me today? Smile and be pleasant, smile and be pleasant. My mantra when dealing with her. "Hey Felicia, what's up?"

She drones on and on, as I roll my eyes, "Well I'm on my way to lunch with…um…I think Doughboys…yeah….sure you can join us…nah, it's no problem at all, I'll see you there." Shit, shit, shit. Sometimes I'm too nice.

As we're eating our lunch I can't help but notice two women sitting a few tables over from us. They really don't look like they fit in well in California, I wonder where they are from. While I'm opening staring lost in my own thoughts, I feel a hand come up to my mouth, I can hear a subtle click of a camera in the background. I knew it. I turn to Felicia to give her a look, to which she smiles like a cat who at a canary. Doesn't she ever wonder why the only time I smile with her is when I'm drunk. I still can't help but notice the two women out of the corner of my eye. They appear to be good friends, talking and laughing.

About midway through the best sandwich ever, I hear this annoyingly funny ringtone. Stewie, from Family Guy, 'Mommy, mommy, mom, mommy, mom, momma…' I can't help but smirk as I see the prettier of the two women fumble with her phone and blush an adorable shade of pink while trying to answer. I listen closely as the beautiful blonde talks sweetly into the phone; I can hear her tears as she tries to comfort someone on the other end of the line. She is talking in a very soft tone, so I assume it is a child.

As I eavesdrop on her and her friend's conversation I can't help but overhear something about Palm Springs tomorrow night, and getting sponsors? Curious, I fire off a quick text to my manager to find out what is going on in Palm Springs tomorrow night that would draw in beautiful women in tight jeans and big belt buckles.

As they get up to leave, I get an opportunity to take in her whole package. She is incredible. Wavy, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, very full breasts trapped under and sleeveless button down denim shirt, and tight, tight jeans that hug her slim thighs, all the way down to her cowboy boots. While I'm drinking her in, I feel my phone vibrate against the table, I pick it up and thank God that I have an efficient manager. She tells me that there is a professional rodeo in Palm Springs this weekend. So that's it, I bet she can ride well. I feel myself start to stir thinking of the prospect.

I notice that they are heading this way, I can't help but get excited. The brunette approaches our table and quietly clears her throat. I look up at her and smile politely.

"Can I help you?"

"Um….my friend and I were wondering if we could have your autograph…I mean..if we're not interrupting..I mean…of course we're interrupting.."

"It's fine," I cut her off her ramblings, "we were just finishing up." I notice that the blonde had stayed back a little ways and is rolling her eyes at her friends display. I smirked at her again and waved her over.

"So what's your name, would you like a special message?" I was silently hoping to at least have a name. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Felicia frowning deeply. I couldn't be bothered with her at the moment; my only focus was on the luscious blonde standing close to me.

"Um…that's okay, I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch. You'll have to excuse my friend, she's a little hyper." I couldn't help but think that she had possibly the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I wonder what her voice would sound like moaning my name. No doubt better than the bobble head to my left.

"No, it's fine, what's your name?"

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." Well, that's a unique name. Definitely not one I'm likely to forget anytime soon.

"What brings you to LA Sookie?" I ask as I'm writing a message for her on a napkin.

"Lunch." Deadpan. Oh, she's funny. But, it earns her another smirk and an eyebrow raise. "We're actually staying in Palm Springs, but came for lunch since we had the afternoon free."

"Where are you from?" I was doing more than just making polite conversation, I was genuinely curious.

"I'm originally from Louisiana, but am staying in Oklahoma now. My friend here is still in New Orleans." Well that explains her different accent. Not quite deep south, but just a little. All we ever get out here are fakes.

I take out a couple napkins from the holder on the table and proceed to sign each and hand them over to the women. As I'm handing them over, I brush my hand against the blonde's, Sookie's, and feel chill bumps break out up my arm, under the sleeve of my shirt. As the girls walk away giggling to each other, I look to my friends across the table, "Have you guys ever seen a rodeo? I haven't and am dying to see what it's like."


	2. Chapter 2 Show Time

**A/N:Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story, and author alerts. It means a lot! I forgot to put up last time but, I don't own any of the recognizable characters, SVM, or very many other things. If anybody has any ideas for direction of the story or plot I'll listen to them all, I promise I'm trying to get this moving along but it will be a short story maybe 4 or 5 chapters. Now, on with the show!**

**CHAPTER 2 Show Time**

**SPOV**

It was finally Saturday, show day. My cinch was tight, my lucky jeans were on, my hat was screwed down, and my ear buds were in, all that was left was digging in and winning this thing. I tended to stay away from all the other competitors so I was off in my own world leaning over my horses' front leg cleaning his feet. I didn't notice the man that snuck up behind me until I felt his hand on my ass.

I jumped. It scared my horse, who stepped on my toe, which caused me to curse like a sailor. "God damn it. What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid…Alcide? Ohmigod! What are you doing here!" I hobbled over to him and grabbed him around the neck. He lifted me off the ground in one of those swing you around until you almost puke hugs.

"Hey beautiful! I was just in the neighborhood! We're parked two trailers down, and I thought I'd come check on you. I know you usually travel alone these days. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Other than being one of my ex-husbands old friends, Alcide was a great guy, and a really attractive guy. Tall, dark complexion, green eyes, dark curly hair, nice tight jeans and one hell of a calf roper, but he was typical of what you find on the circuit. If there was a better show down the road, he was there, whether you were ready for him to go or not. And like the song goes, "Watcha Gonna Do with a Cowboy?" I certainly didn't want to go down that road again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to curse at you," I said a little sheepishly. "I'm actually not traveling alone this trip. I brought Amelia with me, but thanks for thinking of me. How are things back in Shreveport?" I was not so subtly asking how Doughboy was doing, and he knew it. They had been friends since they were kids, went to college together, and now worked together at Alcide's family construction business. I often wondered, though, just how good their friendship was because before the ink was even dry on our divorce papers, Alcide was trying to get me to go out with him. Which in reality says a lot about his attraction to me, because I was depressed, overweight, and angry all the time in those first few months.

"Things are really good. Business is booming, Bill is managing the 3 new casino projects going up in Biloxi."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad things are going well for about you and Debbie?" Like I could give anybody relationship advice, after my own 14 year marriage fell to pieces. "Sorry, I know that really isn't any of my business." I felt like a gossiping old woman. Lord help me, I've turned into my mother. "You've been a really great friend to me over the past few months, and I hate to see you get hurt by her anymore." Maybe if I justified it a little, I wouldn't feel like such a busy body.

The look in his eyes clouded over. "Sookie, I didn't know you cared so much." He reached up with one finger and brushed it gently down my jaw line. "Why don't we have dinner after the show and I'll explain to you what I did to finally get rid of her?"

"Sorry Alc, but Amelia and I already have plans." A total lie, but he bought it, "maybe next time though."

He looked a little crestfallen but let it go. Thankfully. He waved to me as he slid around the end of my trailer and made his way back to his. As nice as his ass was to watch walk away, I would never be able to date him. It would hurt Bill too much, and I still have a lot of respect for him and wouldn't want to hurt him any more than I already did when I dropped the 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you' bomb, plus I have people counting on me and I can't afford to lose my concentration on a man. As I shook off the vision of Alcide's ass, I turned back to my horse and continued my pre-show ritual.

I could hear the noise of the arena, the grunts of the cowboys preparing their gear, the yells of the cow hands moving livestock from one place to another. I was sitting astride my horse, focusing on what had to be done. If I won, I would be guaranteed a spot in Vegas and the sponsor money would be more than enough to keep me comfortable. And help me to pay back my parents for all their help over the past year. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I sat just outside the arena along side the VIP tent set up with tables and chairs away from the crowd and just people watched for a while. Taking in all the sights and sounds around me, from my high position on horseback, I noticed the commotion and flashing photography blinking away signaling the arrival of another important person. It reminded me more of a red carpet event than a rodeo. I guess they do things differently in Cali.

I kept searching the crowd for the Cruel Girl rep that I met with yesterday, I really wanted to talk to her to, again, express my gratitude to them for considering my sponsorship request. Okay, I wanted to suck up. But, hey, it couldn't hurt my chances. As I turned my head back around toward the VIP tent where the commotion was earlier, I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes. Again. Those same blue eyes that starred in my dreams the night before. My fangirl heart squealed in excitement, as I looked into the eyes of Eric Northman. I felt stupid for forgetting his name after I read his autograph on the napkin from Doughboys. He was absolutely gorgeous. But what would someone like that be doing at a dirty, smelly rodeo? I got lost in my fantasy world thinking that maybe he came to watch me work. Then we could meet up afterwards by my trailer, him with a picnic dinner and some wine, and we would sit inside and talk like old friends, make out like teenagers, and love like newlyweds. It would be the most perfectly, natural thing in the world. I shifted in my saddle to relieve some of the sensation between my legs when I felt a hand on my calf. I looked down to see Amelia standing there with a crazy grin on her face.

"Guess what?" she squeed.

"What, I'm trying to get my head right here. You know how I am before I run."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'd be sitting over here, under the VIP tent with one, Eric Northman! Can you believe it? He asked me to tell you that you are more than welcome to join us after your performance." She wiggled her eyebrows at me in what was supposed to be a suggestive manner.

I rolled my eyes, "Ames, you know I can't. I have to go back to the trailer and take care of Bubba so he doesn't sore. He's an old man and needs extra attention. You know I don't have time for men anyway. What would people say about me, if they saw some strange man hanging around me. Besides, I don't have time for men in my life, except the two little ones that consume me. You know that." She wasn't listening to me. She was already scoping out her prospect for the evening, and it looked like she had eyes on some bull rider guy. Poor fella, he won't have a chance when she turns on her charms.

I slowly backed my horse out of the crowd and walked him back toward the rough stock chutes. I sat watching the men work and get ready for their performances. I watched Alcide rope his calf, and his Wrangler clad behind run down his rope, lift the 200 pound animal up, squat down and tie his three legs together. It really was an art form watching these men and their horses work together in harmony. I had to shift in my saddle again when he exited the arena, smiled and winked at me. He was just too hot for his own good. And mine too. I have to remind myself to stay away from him. An image of my two boys flashed in my mind and that was enough to sober me up. Right. Work to do, money to make.

I heard my name come over the loud speaker and immediately got butterflies in my stomach. I was third up. I started pacing. Back and forth, back and forth along the back of the arena, then it was all me. I would be alone in the arena with the three metal barrels and a crowd of people with their eyes all on me. I could do this. I took off walking towards the entrance gate, trying to keep as close to the left side as possible. About half way up I kicked Bubba up into a lope trying to get my lead foot right. When I felt him get his gait right, I gave him a hard boot in the side and we took off full speed. We took one of the best first barrels ever, not too wide, not too tight and came out of it with a big lunge. Luckily this arena was wide enough to give me time to really concentrate, the second barrel had given us problems all season long. I lifted my horse outside just a little bit more and spun him around the barrel, coming out we were really close. Too close. I felt the toe of my boot hit the top of the metal barrel and my heart sank. I couldn't afford to hit a barrel tonight. I let go of Bubba's reins with my left hand and slid myself to the side in my saddle. Low enough that I could reach out and steady the barrel on my way by. I only had fractions of seconds and my timing had to be perfect to catch it before it fell over and cost me 5 seconds. Third barrel was beautiful. That one had always been the easiest for me. As we were blasting back toward the gate I risked a glance and noticed that the second barrel was still upright. I said I silent prayer to whoever was watching, and listened to the sounds of the cheering crowd. I could pick Amelia out of everyone. She and Mr. Northman were standing just outside the fence by the second barrel, both with huge smiles on their faces, clapping and cheering. As I passed through the gate again, I pulled Bubba up and to a stop before dismounting, loosening his girth, and leading him back toward the trailer, taking the long way to allow him plenty of time to catch his breath.

By the time I reached my truck and trailer, I could hear Amelia's squeals as she came towards me. She was being followed by a crowd of people, in the middle of which was one Eric Northman. Wow, I seriously didn't actually believe that people really traveled with that many people. Then I realized that a lot of that crowd was screaming fan girls, and paparazzi. He looked totally uncomfortable and out of place surrounded by all those people. I actually felt kinda sorry for him. As he was pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, I began to unsaddle my horse and get him ready for the night. As the crowd got closer security actually had to step because only competitors, their guests, and VIP's were allowed in the areas where any livestock were kept.

Amelia took off at a run once she caught sight of me, "Sookie! Sookie! You did it, you won, they just made the announcement!" She gathered me up in a huge hug.

As she attempted to squeeze me to death I noticed that Eric had moved closer. Patting Ames on the back to release me, I moved forward to where he stood. I wiped my dirty hand on the ass of my jeans and extended it to him. "Pardon the dirt, it comes with the job, but it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Northman."

"Trust me, Miss Stackhouse, the pleasure is mine. You were amazing out there. I've never seen anything like it before. And please, call me Eric." As I shook his hand, the butterflies in my stomach came on full force. I couldn't hold back a shudder that ran through. Just from one touch. Amazing.

"Well, Eric, I insist you call me Sookie, just let me just finish up here and get Bubba stalled then I'll be able to visit with you some more. Would you care for a drink? I'm afraid I don't have a lot, just Diet Dr. Pepper or beer."

"Actually, I was hoping you might want to join me for a drink. They have a huge area sectioned off over there for people to mingle, talk, and dance. I thought if you were free, perhaps you'd join me?"

I just stared. Amelia gave me a hard jab in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch Ames! What was that for?"

She turned to me and ushered me back to where Bubba was tied to the end of the trailer, "You need to do this. You need to get out and have some fun. You have a few days here with no kids, no parents, and no ex breathing down your neck. Live a little. How long's it been since you got any? Huh?"

"Amelia!" I exclaimed and flushed a deep crimson, "that is none of your business. Do you not have an inside voice? Besides I can't go around just sleeping with random guys. What would people think? I have people that need me, and I don't have time for stuff like that. I have to concentrate on my goals so I can better afford to take care of my boys."

"Oh, please," she huffed out, "you have to let it all out at some point. Seriously, since your divorce you might as well have moved into a convent. You need to find that sexy kitty side of yourself and let it out. So, how long's it been? Let's see, your divorce has been final for 8 months, but you were separated for at least 6 before that and I'm pretty sure that you stopped having sex with your husband way before that. So even I can do the math well enough to know that it's been at least a year since you've had sex. Damn, that's sad. I don't know how you don't explode."

"Stop it! I'm not going to stand out here in the wide open in front of god and everybody and discuss my sex life with you. I'm not some buckle bunny that runs around trying to get in people's pants." I was starting to get a little pissed at my best friend. She was a great person and had been there for me through it all, but sometimes it was all I could do to not punch her in her surgically altered nose.

As I turned around to go back to my visitor, I noticed that he moved closer. Close enough that there is no way he didn't hear our entire conversation. My face heated again. I could almost see in the dark the glow was so bright. All he could do was give me one of those panty melting smirks and a raised eyebrow. Shit, he really was cute and I couldn't believe that he came all the way here just to see my ride.

He noticed me staring, "so, what do you say Sookie? Will you let me buy you a drink?" Again with the eyebrow, what was it that made that so sexy.

I took a deep breath to help calm my nerves, "sure, Eric, just let me get my horse stalled and I'll be right back."

"I'll do it, I mean, stall Bubba for you Sooks, why don't you just go ahead and get your drink on." Amelia offered with a very sweet smile and her own raised eyebrow. She was challenging me. I knew her well enough to know that when you challenge Amelia Broadway you rarely win, so I conceded.

"Alright, Ames, just make sure to check everything over good, dump his water bucket and refill it yourself, and don't let anyone in his stall," I said to her and she knew better than to argue about care of my horse luckily. They have security cameras in there, but I still don't trust that one of the other girls might have put something in his water to make him sick.

As I turned to Eric to leave he extended his hand to me, and I couldn't help but get a little giddy at the idea of holding his hand. My little fangirl heart felt like it was about to explode. I felt those nervous butterflies in my stomach again as we took off toward the tent where everyone was hanging out and enjoying their winnings and just enjoying each other's company. As we were walking away, I overheard Amelia call back to me, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Well, doesn't that just leave the door wide open.

**EPOV**

Magnificent. That is the only word I could possibly come up with to describe what I had just witnessed. I had had equestrian as a child and knew how to ride a horse, but nothing could compare to the athleticism that I witnessed when Sookie sped her way into and out of the riding area. And when she actually leaned over in her saddle to make sure that the barrels stayed up, I was awe struck with her abilities. As she was heading back towards the gate where she came in I couldn't help but stand up at the fence next to her friend Amelia and cheer for her. I never realized just how much work went into all of this until I was talking with her friend before it all started.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you Eric, I really appreciate it. Sometimes finding a seat up in the stands where someone as short as me can see is almost impossible." Apparently Amelia recovers from her celebrity shock quickly because at lunch yesterday she was overly excited to see me.

"So, Amelia right? What can you tell me about Sookie, she seems so different than most women that I meet."

"I'm sure she is Eric. She's grounded, and responsible, and reliable, she takes care of her aging parents, her kids, she even still helps her ex-husbands parents when she can because they are up in age as well. She never does anything that is for her. Even all this, as much as she loves it, is about giving her kids a life better than what she had and helping her parents afford to keep the ranch that she grew up on. The main reason she moved back in with them was because her dad had to have back surgery right before the crops were ready and hay season was quickly approaching." Kids? Sookie is a mother? Yeah, I know that's all took from that speech. But shit, she looks so much younger than someone who should have kids, not a kid. Kids, as in more than one. And an ex-husband, I wonder just how old she really is. Shit, what am I getting myself into?

"Just how many kids does Sookie have?"

"Two boys. And they are her whole world. Everything, and I mean everything comes after those boys. She is one of the best mothers I've ever met." I'll add admiration to my list of feelings for Sookie. Where the hell have all these feelings come from anyway. I've never dropped everything and took off to another town to see a woman who I just knew her name. I just can't put my finger on what it is about her that draws me in. I know physically what it is, her long blonde locks, her big blue eyes, her ass in those jeans, just the thought of those makes my blood run south and not want to come back up until I find relief.

Amelia bumps my shoulder with her hand, "hey lover boy, if you don't pull your head out, you're gonna miss her run. She's up next."

I was in awe. I was in awe of her. She won her event. As the announcer explained for us city people, if you have the fastest time you win. Plain and simple. You have to do a series of turns as fast as you possibly can all while sitting on top of a 1200 pound animal that you have the illusion of having control of. Again, amazing. As I followed Amelia out of the VIP area, pushing my way through the throngs of fangirls trying to grope me, Sookie was bent over taking some kind of contraption off the front of her horse's legs, the sight of that luscious ass sticking in the air made me want to tie her wrists to her ankles and shove my cock into her. By the time security arrived to clear the fans away from the competitor area, I was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to take Sookie over my shoulder and carry her away from here. Wonder if she'd be up for it?

I overheard her and Amelia's heated discussion about her sex life, or what it seemed was a lack of a sex life. And bless her for letting Amelia take care of her horse, I don't know if I wanted to wait to get her alone. She had agreed to a drink at the tent where they were holding some kind of cowboy soiree and as she took my hand to walk over I couldn't help the sudden rush of butterflies in my stomach. What the fuck is wrong with me? I never get nervous, especially around women.

"Thanks, Eric" she said looking up at me with those big blue eyes, "for coming with me to get a drink, I mean."

"The _pleasure_ is mine, I assure you." I told her with a quirk of my lips and a raise of my eyebrow, she blushed a beautiful shade of red and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction at my obvious innuendo.

As we walked into the makeshift dance club, she bounced over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic for herself and as I ordered a beer.

We picked up our drinks, and picked a table toward the back of the tent that was a little more secluded than most of the other. Sookie took a long drink from her glass, sat it back on the table, and looked at me expectantly, "so, tell me Eric, can you dance?"


End file.
